castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Annette
Annette and Maria Sisters? :Originally posted by Reinhart77 on Kiyuhito's talk page sisters? - This seems to be saying that while Maria wasn't originally Annette's sister in the original Rondo of Blood, it was retro-actively made canon to that game after the release of Symphony of the Night. I could have sworn I've read an interview with Iga where he said that Maria and Annette were not sisters (contrary to what the English version of Dracula X and SotN manuals assert). Guess I should try to find the article I'm thinking of. Or maybe I'm reading the interview wrong. Maybe he wasn't saying it was canon and that them being sisters was basically "news to the Rondo staff"?--Reinhart77 18:01, October 11, 2009 (UTC) From XX manual, "Several hundred years have passed since legendary hero Simon Belmont". But, Rondo and XX both are said to be the same on the http://www.konami.jp/gs/game/dracula/product/data.html Official Timeline. Perhaps, XX was corrected by IGA. And, English SOTN manual is not reliable. "Maria is not a Belmont by blood." No, "Belmont clan." From English X Chronicles manual.--Kiyuhito 23:24, October 11, 2009 (UTC) I didn't realize the Dracula X English manual said it was several hundred years since Simon Belmont's time. This was probably put into them because the "official" American timeline (at least at this time) had Christopher Belmont living about a hundred years after Simon Belmont (instead of the other way around). Richter would then probably be considered about Christopher's great grandson per this timeline. The American's didn't readjust their timeline to fit Japan's timeline until Castlevania Chronicles came out. Did the Japanese manual for Dracula XX also place Richter several hundred years after Simon? Maria's English Castlevania Judgment and Dracula X Chronicles manual profiles both say that she is distantly related to the Belmont Clan. Do both the Japanese manuals not say the same thing??--Reinhart77 04:48, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Neither Japan nor the difference of English is seen for the judgment and the X chronicles. Japanese XX manual also, "several hundred years". I saw the manual story of the rondo. It is written, "100 years later". Surprisingly, it is not written, "100 years from Simon". I have the memory that IGA said, "I made the timeline from Gekka no yasoukyoku. Both "Christopher" and "Ralph" insisted on "before 100 years of Simon" until I corrected it." by the interview. Either way, time line was corrected.--Kiyuhito 10:46, October 12, 2009 (UTC) I discovered it. It writes here. Chi no Rondo Magazine Advertisement "100 years from Simon".--Kiyuhito 03:54, October 26, 2009 (UTC) In "PSX English localization of Symphony of the Night", were two people sisters? I do not know it. I think that it is applied only to XX.--Kiyuhito 18:11, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :In both the Japanese and North American manual of Symphony of the Night, Maria is referred as "Richter's sister-in-law". It is assumed Annette and Richter are married after the event in Rondo of Blood, so Maria is Annette's sister in Symphony of the Night. --'TX55TALK'' 18:41, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :It is written on an official site. 1792-Maria becomes an adopted son in the Belmondo family after this. Maria is an adopted son in the Belmondo family. Therefore, Maria is Richter's sister-in-law. Though it is a little strange.--Kiyuhito 18:51, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :So this is the source which mentions Maria is the adopted daughter after Rondo of Blood. I only saw some unsourced materials stating "After Richter and Annette is married, they adopted Maria", however, because it is never cited, I didn't add it to the page. Thanks! :D --'''TX55TALK 18:59, December 19, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. When having confirmed it now, It is written also in the Judgment manual.--Kiyuhito 19:13, December 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, the manual says "She has since been adopted by the Belmonts. " I guess it's not clear from that if she was adopted by Richter and Annette, or by Richter's parents. I was thinking that she would have been adopted by Richter and Annette, but because their ages are really pretty close, she would have been adopted by them as a sibling rather than as their child (it'd go along with the whole big-sister and big-brother thing too). Is her relation to Richter better described as an adoptive daughter or an adopted sister?--Reinhart77 23:49, December 19, 2010 (UTC)